Resonance
by Ethereal Whisper
Summary: Jealousy is unsightly. At least, that was what Kuroko Tetsuya thought before his object of affection did something unexpected.


**Credits : **Megpoid (Synthesizer), Kakichoco (Preferred Utaite), q*Left (Lyricist), 8#Prince (Composer)

**Codes :**

[ V=gYhvXEW6Aic ] - Kakichoco's version

[ v=PaSSmSeTEgI ] - Choreography

* * *

******Disclaimer :** All applied materials belong to their respective owners.

**Warning : **Yaoi

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**レゾナンス**

**RESONANCE**

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_…_

_I can't keep up with you as you say such nonsense_._  
You ask, "Can I do whatever I want?"_

_Who do you think you are?_

…

A fair-skinned pinkette glanced at the blunette across her who had been staring holes at her laptop rested on a glass coffee table between them. White ZHP-018 Metro was booming her debut song into aforementioned person's ears. A sound synthesizer application fluctuating pitches and timbres of the musical composition was popped open on the laptop screen.

…

_Everything I want to say,_

_Even if I don't tell you, you should understand it all._

_But be sure not to see into my thoughts.  
_…

The piece had won '_The Most Anticipated Composition_' title with massive accumulation of votes submitted through Teiko Entertainment's website despite its one-minute length for promotional purpose. The voting had been held concurrently with the recently ended song-composing competition. It was revealed to the press that the piece had not been included in the actual judging process for Teiko Entertainment's annual nation-wide talent-scouting because there was no means of direct contact to its composer.

There was, however, a sort of alias on the bottom right of the lyrics page that read: 十王 – The Tenth King.

…_  
You can touch me only when I let you.  
So you might as well wag your tail and wait for that._

…

To say Kuroko Tetsuya was unfazed by the lyrics was understatement of the year. His relentless straining of both ears and mind had each word emblazoned in his mind, rooting him speechless. Rhythm swept through him, rising and receding with precise beats. The pure manifestation of disclosed curiosity, domination and lust sent a shiver down his spine.

It reminded him of someone.

…

_Screaming is too vulgar.  
I won't let you say you can't go on any longer._

…

The long-haired girl fidgeted in her seat, waiting for the blue-haired scout's verdict. Since he was the one who had offered her a chance to polish her talent in the agency when she was still an _Utaite_, she valued his opinion more than her own on occasions. Personally, she had little to no complaint at all about the song. But the blunette's momentarily shocked mien the first two-minute into the song unnerved her. His narrowed blue eyes afterwards only added anxiety to her already-mounting stack.

_…_

_Make me purr, satisfy me.  
What brilliant ecstasy is like, I don't know.  
I wanna know, so let me know.  
With your sweaty hands, hold me tight.  
_…

"So it is him…," Kuroko blurted, lifting the headphone off of him in a daze.

Momoi Satsuki, the original voice to MomoPoid, a singing sound synthesizer project developed by Teiko's Technology Department, stared wide-eyed at her scout-turned-best friend with apparent confusion painting her features. "Who… I mean, how…"

Uncharacteristically, Kuroko let out a heavy sigh. "That person always does things as he pleases…"

Momoi tilted her head, still clueless. "Tetsu-kun, do you know the composer?"

The blunette realized his slip of tongue. "I have my hunch, but I hope I am wrong though," he hid a grimace under his poker face. "I assume the choreography came with the song's full version a day after the voting ended?"

The pinkette gaped as a fish did before she managed a confirmation.

Kuroko opined, "The song will bring forth a mature image to mark the beginning of Momoi-san's professional career." The composition delivered a very different vibe from previously released MomoPoid-synthesized singles. He was aware of the fact that fans were anticipating a novel sensation to promote the pinkette's live debut. "Good luck with the recording session, Momoi-san."

The girl beamed a thousand-watt-worth smile at him. "Thank you, Tetsu-kun! I'll do my–"

"Satsuki!" a tall male interrupted, striding into the pristine room. "Huh? Tetsu, you're back from Kyoto already?"

Kuroko nodded, "Good afternoon, Aomine-kun. I just arrived this morning." _Thanks to a certain investor's call_, he added to himself.

Another almost equally tall male walked into the room. "Aominecchi! Why did you suddenly run off when the practice is–" he paused. "Eh? Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun, don't you have a photo shoot for your winter collection around this hour?" Kuroko asked the blonde model.

"Oh, that… The manager rearranged my schedule yesterday. I'll be training here until evening on daily basis as one of Momocchi's dancers for the promotional video," he replied with sufficient details.

"Thank you, Ki-chan," the pinkette sincerely offered to Kise Ryota, the Zunon Magazine's cover boy who usually had a tight schedule juggling between various photo and drama shootings. His popularity had soared in record time thanks to his striking looks, outgoing trait and excellent talent as an actor.

"What? No thanks for me, Satsuki?" Aomine protested, scowling at the singer's partiality.

Momoi chuckled lightly, "Thank you, Dai-chan." Aomine Daiki was her childhood friend who was also a basketball junkie when he was not busy shooting action movies. Armed with unusual height, dark skin and chiseled muscles, the actor practically oozed masculinity that made other males cower in defeat.

Aomine smirked, "Satsuki, you're coming with us. It's your debut song after all."

Momoi sweated bullets at the invitation, knowing the choreography would not be an easy fit for her to pull off. "S-Sure…"

A buzz from a light blue-cased device on the table alerted Kuroko of an incoming call. Scooping up his phone, he answered modestly, "Hello, with Kuroko Tetsuya here."

"_Tetsuya, do me a favor and drag those children to the practice room, will you?_" a demand rang clearly through the wireless connection.

"Oi, Tetsu! We'll be leaving first!" Aomine exclaimed as he excused himself from the blunette's office. Kise and Momoi waved at him animatedly before following suit.

"It seems like I don't have to exert myself to such extent, Akashi-kun," he replied into his phone.

"_We're over this matter ages ago_," the other speaker responded after a sigh. "_Call me by my first name._"

"Sei," Kuroko amended. "We need to have a _long_ talk tonight." A proper distance between them later would be in order to prevent the red-head from pinning him down. Literally.

"_Are you proposing a dinner date with me, Tetsuya?_" the twenty four-year-old investor teased with a hint of amusement and expectation.

"It _is_ my turn to cook today," the blunette emphasized. It was no secret that both of them preferred homemade meals than take-outs.

"_Tetsuya_…" the red-head pulled a long, unusual pause.

"…Yes?" Dread lapped at the edge his senses.

"_We're out of groceries._"

How Kuroko wanted to face-palm at his lover's dramatic antics.

* * *

The couple's dinner went by without Kuroko broaching the topic that had him perplexed this afternoon. Their five-course meal had consisted of _Asari_ miso soup, silky tofu dipped in thick crab sauce, bamboo-and-mushroom steamed rice, sweet ginger chicken and exquisite red bean pudding as dessert. Seeing the young proprietor's blissfulness upon tasting each dish, Kuroko was glad hours of his effort paid off.

Both made their way to the spacious living room where floor-to-ceiling glass windows enclosed its sides. Over-sized area rug cushioned posh white lounges and a low coffee table at the heart of the room. Dangling crystal lighting fixture illuminated the room, a stark contrast to the stars-glittered sky panorama.

"You're upset," Akashi stated as he lay down on the lounge. When there was no response, Akashi titled his head to have a look at the blunette who had his headphone plastered to his ears.

…

_I hate love tactics, it's irritating.  
You want to try acting cold to me?_

_Go ahead, do what you want.  
_…

"The original lyrics were written years ago," Akashi informed, still staring at his beloved. "The one I submitted was the revamped version I completed recently." There were some details he left out of his explanation. He wondered how the other would react if he were to tell him the truth.

…

_Shall I attach a collar to you?  
I wonder if leashing will make you a little tamer.  
_…

Well, at least he had been honest with himself when writing it. His wild fantasies featuring a certain someone were the sinful nectar that had concocted the piece. He was not that generous to blatantly publicize his guilty pleasure.

"I was thinking of someone when I wrote it."

…

_Act more like my dog, would you?  
Just listen to me._

_Your answer should be a bark.  
Don't howl, and back off a little bit._  
…

Kuroko was tempted to lift his gaze from his laptop to pry further. He steeled himself from doing so and pressed the backspace key with more force than necessary instead. The texts he had been typing dwindled down in amount as he kept pressing the command. Deft fingers shifted from typing to scrolling and clicking with adept precision.

Unlike what the red-head might think, he was not upset because of being uninformed of the decision to assign this particular song to the pink-haired singer. On the contrary, he understood why such a piece was chosen as her debut song. What bothered him was the fact that the song was written as if his lover were thinking of someone.

Noted, it was years ago, without him knowing.

…

_Shouting is too vulgar.  
Can't go on anymore? How pathetic.  
Fascinate me with your techniques.  
Love me at full blast till I go off._

…

"I love you, Tetsuya."

Clicking and typing halted altogether as soon as those magical words reached the blunette. Caught off guard, Kuroko upturned his gaze to meet his piercing one.

Akashi stood up, rounded the coffee table and settled down behind the shorter male. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, whispering, "I know you're listening, Tetsuya."

Bull's-eye.

The headphone was just for show. There was no sound blaring through it.

…

_I won't be charmed or fazed by you.  
You ask, "Why don't you come over here?"  
I won't fall for that. _

…

Busted, Kuroko took off his white Zumreed and leaned into his lover's inviting touch, hands resting on those encircling him possessively. Turning to look at the red-head in the eye, he planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Who was it?"

…

_I won't let you do what you want.  
Because I'm a KiLLER LADY._

…

"Hmm… Who do you think it might be?" he taunted. The flash of jealousy crossing the talent scout's features did not go unnoticed. He could feel a hand crawled up his sides, stroking the nape of his neck before burying its fingers in his fiery red locks. Lidded crystal blue orbs locking his gaze spoke of an invitation to the dark side.

Kuroko leaned closer, but not close enough to seal the deal. "Who was it, Sei?"

…

_Aren't you the blind one here?  
You have no choice.  
Answer me either with "yes" or "understood".  
_…

That was a potent bribe to coax an answer from the investor. "It's always been you," he relented and closed the distance between them.

…

_All right, good boy _

…

As a reward, Kuroko parted his lips to grant the red-head an entrance into his hot cavern, moaning appreciatively at his lover's sheer domination of the kiss. The genuine sensation of being overpowered blasted his innocence to smithereens, leaving shrapnel of passion prickling his tranquil nature.

…

_Screaming is too vulgar.  
I won't let you say you can't go on any longer._

…

Strong arms maneuvered their position without losing any momentum of the heated kiss. Closing his eyes, Kuroko let the red-head land him gently onto the rug. Hands began their wandering journey, mapping out each other's bodies, tugging at hindering garments with ardent desire for more warmth. Nimble fingers slipped underneath his shirt, tracing up and down his sides with feathery touches.

…_  
Make me purr, satisfy me.  
What brilliant ecstasy is like, I don't know.  
_…

Akashi pulled back from the kiss to nibble at his object of affection's lower lip before trailing small kisses down to tantalizing smooth column of pale skin. A sharp gasp tumbled from his victim's succulent lips as he bit down, leaving a stamp of possession on the once-unblemished skin.

…

_Ahh! Exclamation should be done with prudence.  
I won't allow you to go any further than this.  
Do you understand? _

_Hold on, are you listening?_

…

Feeling the domineering male's fingers trailing up to his sensitive buds, Kuroko arched off the surface to loop his arms around the other's neck. The building pleasure started to crumble his defense, almost robbing coherence off him completely.

"Sei…"

A hand stealthily slithered into his shorts, giving a light squeeze to his member.

"Ahh!"

…

_You ask, "Can I do whatever I want?" _

_How spoiled.  
Very sly of you all right. _

…

Dichromatic orbs took in the sight of flushed and disheveled mess beneath him with a glazed possessive look. He would do anything to keep his possession obsessed over and only his touch. That lust-driven expression belonged solely to him.

"Mine…"

His sneaky ministrations increased in speed, stroking and tugging mercilessly. With a swipe at its slit, Akashi dived down to kiss his lover's breaths away.

…

_Just for today,  
With your sweaty hands, hold me tight._

…

"I love you, Sei…" a breathy confession drawled in between strings of pleasure-brimmed groans. World was lost to him as intoxicating pleasure continued its assault.

Passionate series of moans, perpetual whispers of affection rivaled wicked sound of loud skin contact in volume. Long discarded clothes pooled beside the two entranced figures. Beads of sweat rolled down their bare skin, dripping off tips of blue and red strands in exertion.

A simultaneous scream and grunt echoed throughout the room as their bodies rocked together towards sublime completion.

"I love you, Tetsuya…"

* * *

Crystal clear eyes blinked open blearily. Scanning his surroundings, he was not surprised to find himself in bed with a striking red-haired male. He leaned up for his routine morning kiss, murmuring, "Good morning, Sei."

Akashi kept his eyes closed instead of replying directly.

The blunette decided to rouse his companion from his feigned sleep. Slowly, he ran his leg up the red-head's, anxiously waiting for a reaction.

In retaliation, Akashi drew him closer without warning, ripping a yelp from those ravishing lips. "My, aren't you an insatiable one," he chuckled, finally peeling his eyelids open to look at his playful lover.

"Was it really me?" Kuroko asked almost inaudibly.

"_If you love me, then show me some fidelity._" Akashi smirked as faint pink crept up the blunette's neck, eventually coloring his cheeks an adorable shade. "It's rare for you to write lyrics, Tetsuya."

Kuroko pursed his lips. That piece was obviously written when he was thinking about the red-haired male. He did not want to embarrass himself further and opted to hide his burning face under the bed cover.

Having none of that, Akashi shifted his weight to hover over the white cocoon. "Tetsuya…," he accented huskily. Seeing the other's fingers clutching persistently onto the sheet, he placed a kiss on a pointed spot where the blunette's nose was.

The pink hue took a darker shade at the gentle display of affection. "It was supposed to be a surprise…"

The young proprietor slid down to pepper small kisses through the sheet. "I'm looking forward to its musical composition."

Distracted, Kuroko failed to prevent the red-head from pulling the sheet away from him. His gasp was swallowed by a desirous kiss upon his parted lips.

Akashi hummed contentedly into the kiss when he felt fingers tug at his strands. He enticed the other's tongue out for a dance. Taking the chance, he gave a teasing lick to its tip before sucking the slick flesh into his orifice.

"Mmhm…" the blunette rasped breathlessly. The intensity overthrew his senses to oblivion. His difficulty to breathe after a while forced him to retract from the kiss.

"That's how a morning kiss should be," Akashi smirked triumphantly at his object of affection whose face was a full-bloomed crimson by now.

Kuroko mustered a pout, which was unbelievably charming for a twenty four-year-old grown-up man. "I'm not that bold of a person," he defended.

Akashi arched a fine eyebrow then started to recite, "_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongue_–"

Kuroko initiated a brief kiss to silence the red-head. "Please, Sei…"

An ounce of mercy tipped victory to the blunette's plea. "You never ceased surprising me, Tetsuya."

"I did my best," the blunette smiled endearingly. "How was the acquisition of Seirin publishing house going?"

"It went well. I managed to purchase majority of their stakes," Akashi replied as he reached for a glass, pouring water into it. "How was your trip to Kyoto?"

"Nothing worthy of mention," Kuroko replied dejectedly. It had been quite some time since he last discovered rare gems on par with Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota and Momoi Satsuki. Even with his keen observation for talented seeds, he had come back empty-handed.

Akashi offered the shorter male the glass of water. "It's not like you to give up easily."

The blunette took the glass and thanked the red-haired man. "I'm not giving up. It's my job after all." At the first gulp of the liquid, Kuroko suddenly recalled, "Sei, did you have some unattended businesses at Teiko yesterday?"

Akashi drummed his fingers on his glass of water. "I introduced another two dancers to those children."

Kuroko whirled his head to face the investor. "Don't tell me…"

A trademark smirk decorated his lips. "No, I'm not one of them."

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Since I'm taking days off work, I'll be a temporary instructor there." Akashi chuckled at the horrified look on his lover's features. Technically speaking, he was the one who had created the choreography. It was only natural for him to extort his share of fun.

Kuroko shook his head in resignation. Knowing the taller male, he was sure the _children_ were in for a rough ride. "Sometimes I wonder if there's anything you aren't capable of, Sei."

"Don't we all?" came the amused reply.

* * *

**Author's OTL Corner:** I'm done with projects but my recent addiction to this song hypnotized me to write this sporadic fic which also works fine as a one-shot. Now I could continue on my merry way writing chapter seven of Emperor's Proposal.

Kudos to those who know what song Kuroko's writing!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
